


Fresh Start

by klutzy_girl



Category: Malibu Country (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Reba Gallagher needed was a fresh start in life after her divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Malibu Country and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Reba Gallagher wants a fresh start and moving to California is it. Nashville isn’t the place to raise her family anymore, especially since it reminds her of her cheating bastard of an ex-husband. She loved him, but he betrayed her way too many times over the years. She will _always_ be grateful to him for giving her Cash and June, however, because they mean the world to her. But Reba cannot get over the humiliation that she suffered, especially when Kim keeps throwing it in her face. 

She is a strong, independent woman – A survivor. Reba will get her career back on track and not live off the money she got in the divorce. Cash, June, and her mother are depending on her, and she will not let them down if it’s the last thing she does. She’ll teach June that she shouldn’t let anyone – especially a man – walk all over her. She put up with it for years because of their kids, and the cheating – which she suspected but had no proof of until recently – was the last straw. 

Reba is going to raise hell and take down anyone who stands in her way. She is no one’s puppet.


End file.
